Snog Box
by ArumaWolf8
Summary: Clara finds that the snog box has been moving her in her sleep and the doctor needs to rescue her from a big fear. first fanfiction ever! please enjoy:)


Clara woke up one morning on the TARDIS to realize she was no longer in her bed. She sat up and even pinched herself making sure it was real and not a dream. It wasn't. She looked around at all the books below her. She couldn't believe the snog box would do this to her.

"Doctor!" Clara yelled hoping he would hear her.

"What is it!" he yelled back as he walked into the library seeing Clara sitting on top of one of his many tall bookshelves. He couldn't help, but chuckle at Clara's very annoyed expression.

"Oi! How about you help me down!" Clara yelled still very annoyed at the Doctor for laughing at her instead of taking this seriously.

"Sorry. It's just… why are you up there? And how did you even get up there?" The Doctor said while choking on chuckles.

"Well that's a question your old cow could answer!" Clara snarled. She suddenly looked down and gave a surprised yelp.

The grin on the Doctor's face faded away and filled with concern and worry. "Clara what's wrong?!" He ran to the side of the bookshelf and looked up seeing Clara's hand clutching the side of the bookshelf. "Clara tell me what's wrong!"

"It's n…nothing." She stutters still not looking down at the Doctor.

"Clara I can tell when your lying. Are you hurt or sick? Is that why your clutching the sides so hard because you feel sick?!" The Doctor hollered up to her.

"No I'm fine it's just that… I'm very scared of heights!" The last bit stumbled out of her mouth before she could stop it. "So can you please stop chatting and come up here to get me!" She said with a scared tone as she clutched the sides of the bookshelf even harder making her knuckles turn white.

"Well you see.." The Doctor started before he was cut off by Clara.

"Well I see what! Please tell me you can come up here and get me." She pleaded with a very anxious tone.

"Um. Well no I can't come up there because there is no way, but if the TARDIS got you up there then I'm sure she will bring you back down if I ask nicely!" The Doctor directed towards the control room. With a noise that sounded somewhat like a sigh the TARDIS made a ladder appear on the side of the bookshelf. Clara still had her eyes squeezed shut not knowing it was there.

"Clara you can come down now!" The Doctor shouted the grin coming back on his face. After a few minutes of silence and Clara still had not come down he was filled with worry. "Hey Clara are you ok?"

"Doctor if I open my eyes then I'm going to look down and then I'll panic and fall I just know it!" She suddenly started to cry letting out sobs of fear. This filled both of the Doctor's hearts with pity when he got an idea. It was something she had been asking him to do all this time and he's still just standing here watching her cry!

"Clara I'm coming up to get you!" This seemed to silence her sobs so he climbed the ladder rung by rung until he got to her. "Clara I'm going to need you to open your eyes so you can grab my hand, but after that you can close them again!" Clara opened her watery eyes and grabbed the Doctor's hand as he pulled her toward the ladder. They started climbing down when the TARDIS let out a bored sigh. She thought she might have some fun with the trembling Clara in her Doctor's arms. She made the ladder disappear and the Doctor and Clara fell twenty feet onto soft mattresses.

Clara stood up in fury. "You asked for it snog box!" She screamed as she went to the console room, but the TARDIS tripped her on the way there and hid the control room from her. Clara screamed in fury and stamped her foot as the TARDIS made annoyed sounds. "How dare you make me sleep on a bookshelf all night!" The TARDIS made a noise of amusement as the Doctor grinned. He had his Clara back to normal. Not that Clara crying in fear, but his Clara arguing with the TARDIS.

"Alright how about we stop this fight for a while and have a nice cup of tea. I mean it is six in the morning. You've been awake for an hour you must be tired. Clara?" He turned around to see her sitting in one of the comfy chairs by the fire, asleep. He kissed her forehead gently and left the library quietly. They would have tea and adventures later. Him and his impossible girl.


End file.
